


Laser Cow! Pew Pew!

by silentflightfeathers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Just posting all those things I wrote last month, Kaltenecker helps out, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, NaNoWriMo, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflightfeathers/pseuds/silentflightfeathers
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Laser Cow! Pew Pew!

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for Nanowrimo!

“This is  _ so _ wrong,” Pidge groaned.

Lance clapped his hands together with enthusiastic glee. “I know. And I love it!”

Kaltenecker moo’ed. Possibly in agreement, probably in annoyance. Happily, she was a pretty mellow cow. Lance adjusted the laser array on top of her head. “Kaltenecker is gonna BLOW EM AWAY! Aren’t you, girl? Yeaaahh she’s so badass, pew pew!”

“LANCE!”

Lance stopped dancing and froze. “Uh… heyyy… Shiro!”

Shiro stalked up to them. Silently, like some kind of angry… whatever those things were from the last planet. “What. Are you doing?”

Pidge flapped her hands. “He’s trying to turn Kaltenecker into a laser cow.”

“Yeah! Now she can defend herself! You know! Pew! Pew!.. Pew?”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. “Lance. Kaltenecker is a  _ cow. _ She doesn’t need lasers, she needs hay and water. And milking.” He peered closer. “Are those from the starboard laser array?”

“Uh… it didn’t seem like we were using them?” His best impression of helpful innocence didn’t have much of an effect on the leader of Team Voltron.

“ _ Lance. _ Put them back. And  _ don’t _ break them.” 

“Aww,” Lance’s face fell. “But Kaltenecker is a badass laser cow, aren’t you girl?”

“ _ Lance!” _

“Okay, okay.”


End file.
